


【KlaNo】（原小说）醉酒高能部分

by fancun



Category: klano
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 20:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancun/pseuds/fancun





	【KlaNo】（原小说）醉酒高能部分

迅速地

“哈...不...嘿...嘿...”当有一只大手紧握住他身体的核心部位，喝醉了的男子怔住了。接着拇指摩擦着那个逐渐变得污湿润泽的部位末端，直到发出令人感到羞耻的声音。同时感受到使人兴奋的性欲刺激着全身各处。

接着又重复了一次...Techno还是个未经人事的处男...

因此这个事实使这个男人...尽管那人醉了...而他也只能...

“嗯...哈...啊啊...”呻吟完全倾诉着他的情绪一般。

这使得另外一个人看着那个喝醉了的男人...露出恶魔般的微笑。

“表现得那么可爱，那么我将会给你一个奖励。”Kla在他的耳边低语着，亲吻着耳根，在他的唇下滑到腹部之前，温柔地吮吸着，形成泛红的痕迹，接着...

很快

“我...不要...别舔...舌头..嗯...”Techno只是蠕动着，当那人的舌尖正在逗弄着着末端部分，挑弄着直至变湿。在舌尖沿着炙热的肉身滑动摩擦着之前，吮吸舔舐沿着紧绷肿胀的血管。冗长地舔舐着从低部到顶端直至全部湿透...

Kla将它送入嘴里，使得Techno大声呻吟出声，拱起扁平的臀部，几乎无法承受...

“嘿..好...好...呀...刺激...”直到所有东西都从嘴里面“解脱”出来，这使得那人扬起了神秘的笑容...然后...

“呀...不要停...继续做啊...”Kengkla停下手上的动作，露出迷人的笑容，接着他摇了摇头...

“如果哥想要继续就自己来吧。”年轻的男人说着，脱掉自己的裤子，移动着靠在床的靠背上。向他传递一个充满魅力的微笑，而这使得那个醉酒的男人就像中了咒语一样没有察觉到手正在挪动着。

直至...慢条斯理地跨过他。

很快

“啊...啊...好...好棒...嘿...”他湿润的眼睛看着天花板，两只手再次抓住肩头侧面，时间流逝，身体的核心交缠在一起并再次刮擦着那节炽热的“火棒”

到处都是...

湿漉漉的液体的声音滴滴答答地萦绕着回响，与Techno模糊而低沉的呻吟声相互交织。感受着胯部的压力，感觉着每一次猛然的互相触碰。

那感觉好得让人难以置信。

但是...kla只是笑了...接着...

很快

“要做什么...嗯啊...”当两只手猛地抓住平滑的臀部，不断粗鲁地挤压摩擦着，Techno猛地一惊，想要抗议，但是还没等来得及，双唇游刃有余地紧贴交缠着，热烈的拥吻使他兴致高昂，此时Kla正用手指侵入进那狭窄的“入口”。

这奇怪的感觉让他想要抵抗...但他完全做不到...火热的吻使他感觉火焰在燃烧，使得Techno仍然完全没有发觉到他的朋友正在握住润滑剂，挤出一些放在手中...

“不...拿出去...拿出去...”指尖滑入里面，直到Kla每一次巧妙地掏出来，吸引着与他接吻，尽管他自己也紧绷着身体，完全拉紧全身。

整个温热的穴道内紧致，轻咬着使之紧缩。kla一开始无法挪动手指，直至他用另一只手抓住并来回抽动分身...然后再次用舌尖缠绕着舌头使Techno无法呼吸，直至醉酒的男人完全淡忘了屁股里面有什么。

随着时间流逝，kla平静了下来并能够不紧不慢地摸索着...直至...

“啊...那里...唔...嗯...啊...”

找到了！

那人膝上弯曲，喘气着拱起屁股后面。kla继续用手指抽插着点燃了穴内的欲望，直到Techno再次惊呼。后穴放松下来直到第二根，第三根手指可以轻松地进入开垦。同时kla仍然继续抽动手指，没有停下，意在使得Techno动情，让他开始大声呻吟出来。

“嘿...啊...哈...”

“P'Techno真是该死的可爱。”

往昔的足球队长脸上现在布满泪痕，源于愉悦的泪水扩散开混杂着疼痛，泪眼湿润，脸颊绯红，喘息颤抖着，同时扭转臀部像需要被触摸一般，这引得kla注视着...低声笑出来。

“...别...不要...别...再进去...再来...”Techno全身心发麻连同穴道内，而后本能地摇晃着头流着泪，直到那匹装出纯良模样的恶劣的狼露出微笑。

“那么哥也想要它的话就自己来吧”

很快

Techno仍然用手握住抽动自己的分身，直到他眯着眼像三岁孩子般问道。

“怎么做...我要怎么做...要怎么进去...Kla...Kla帮我...好吗？”凶狠的队长此时呼求着，引着听者嘴角上扬。

“哥抬起臀部”年轻的男子耳边低语着，心满意足般舔舐着他脸颊上的泪水,随后醉了酒的男人抬起了臀部。

“我想要去触碰...想要进入哥的那里”Kla说着仍然舔舐着他的脸颊没有停下来。

“慢慢地坐下去。”

“疼...不要了...这很疼...啊啊...”

仅仅不过末端进入到狭窄的穴口里而已，Techno就已经哭喊出了声，如同意识将被重新拾回一样，但是那个人设法将“头部”和“后端”靠拢在一起，尺寸的大小迫使着他从“家里”退了出来，看样子已经完全支配地“看守着家”，即使事实正在嘲讽着他，即使这样他还是想要继续，因为Kengkla正准备扣住他的腰肢，然后迫使身体蓦地进入，直到那个人大声地哭喊出来。

在哭泣声消失之前，Techno用双手试图推开他的肩膀来驱赶疼痛。

当kla正咬合着臼齿，紧抱着另一边胳膊，时间流逝，他冷静地转动着分身去寻找那一点，片刻后找到了...直到...

“嗯...哈...不要...好奇怪...好奇怪啊...呼...”缺乏性经验的醉酒的男人颤抖地哀呼着，泪水顺着流向耳边。接着曲着身子承受着，当那节“火棒”急切而猛烈地撞击着那一点，此外那人也仍然适当有技巧地来回刮擦着，想要让他性奋并产生性欲，直到身体几乎无法承受更多。

“喜欢吗，P'Techno”

“...不知道...我不知道...啊啊”Techno呻吟得很大声使得Kla愉悦地笑了起来，推送进身体里，同时另外一只手收拢臀部另一边并抬高，按压着使它落下来承受猛烈的撞击，全身心般地深入。

退出到几乎临近穴口的位置，接着吞没直到完全没入。

而动作使得Techno放任着上身向下“紧拥”着另起一边，只有下部的身体没有停歇地振动着回应。

随着没有了疼痛，便开始...

“再...再...想要再来...想要再来...”而他的请求使得听者露出邪恶的笑。

“哥也自己动吧。”Kengkla低声耳语着，并完全停了下来，让听者抬头含着泪水注视着他。

“像这样...像这样吗...哈...哈...”嘴里询问着，而臀部自发地上下移动探索着，并仍然剧烈地喘息着，在缺氧使心脏瘫痪之前，大口吸入氧气进入肺部，肉体撞击的声音连同着湿润的水声回荡在整个房间。汗水流下来弄湿了身体，呈现出一副美丽的景象，使得年长的那人视线注视着他。

Techno正好上下抽动坐在他身上的景象非常性感，脸上脏兮兮的泪水并露出微笑让人想要欺负他，当身体因为强烈的撞击而弹起来...他的模样吸引着他愈加舔了舔嘴唇。

如果有谁说P'Techno没有性欲，但他会说他有。

如果有谁说P'Techno醉得如烂泥，Kengkla会说在他的眼里他实在太他妈可爱了。

“P'Techno现在这幅模样，真是最棒的。”N'kla轻声赞叹道，让他颤动着过激的躯体，仰脸，手紧抓肩头，身体激烈地痉挛着。

“啊啊啊...已经不行了...别...啊...嘿...哈”

猛然

高个子紧绷着身体，脚抓着床单，高高地抬起脸，释放“需求”流畅地流出白色浑浊的液体。他注视着他的模样，心满意足地舔尝着他的滋味，接着他自己也紧绷身体，当Techno完全释放完穴内频繁地抽搐着，带给kla释放的冲动来临，同时仍然紧压着直到他也...

较年轻的男人进入撞击着没几次，接着迅速地退了出来，浑浊的液体刚好这时涌出取而代之地是弄脏了床铺。


End file.
